


I Promise

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: MCU, Spiderman - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: But here it is, I imagined it and made myself sad, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, but thats okay, endgame spoilers, honestly nobody asked for this, it hints at it - Freeform, its been out a hot minute, possibly?, which means you have to be sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: Honestly, I'm still not sure how I feel about this or if I should post it, but here it is nonetheless. I made myself sad as hell over the idea, and this was the result. It's not too long, but I wanted to give a scene where Tony has to tell Will what happened. In this, if it wasn't clear, Mike is Spiderman!I'll be real, though I know what happens in Infinity war, I haven't had the time to sit and actually watch it; I swear I'm going to!! I just haven't yet. If I made a mistake, please tell me! I'll fix it as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading!





	I Promise

Will, who’d been focused on the news broadcasting on his television, was startled when he heard a knock at the door; it was a firm, three knocks, and his heart clenched up. Mike never knocked.

The young man uncrossed his legs and stood, wrapping his hoodie around himself a bit tighter as he unlocked the front door and peeked out. He was met with the frowning, far-too-serious face of Tony Stark, and Will cocked an eyebrow, peeking around his shoulder in search of his boyfriend. No Mike.

“Uh, come on in..” Will stepped aside, an anxious pit forming in his belly. “I’ve been watching the news. People disintegrating, vanishing. I can’t get ahold of my brother,” He commented weakly, leaning his hip against the couch. “This was about Thanos, wasn't it? Mike, when he gets home, I know he’ll want to call-”

“We lost him.”

The sudden, silence threatened to swallow them both.

“I beg your pardon?”

Tony’s face, for the first time Will had ever seen, crumpled a little. The man looked exhausted, and twice his age. His eyes were misty, and downcast.

“I.. Will, we _tried_ to stop Thanos. We did. Nobody could touch him. He took out half the planet in one second, and we couldn't stop him. Those people vanishing, they’re dead, Will. All of them,” Tony took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair.

Will was silent a moment, eyes widening in shock. A weak noise left his mouth, tears sliding down his face before he could ever register his vision blurring. He shook his head slightly, fists clenching. Very suddenly, he lunged, landing a punch to Tony’s jaw, hard and faster than Will could even begin to process.

Tony, caught off guard, stumbled, but did not fall. Will was strong, but not nearly strong enough. The sudden aggression surprised the older man for a moment, but the look on Will’s face changed that; there was shock, and rage, and pain.

“He was only 22!!” Will shouted, his voice cracking. “You-You bastard! You were supposed to bring him home, Stark! You said you'd bring him _home_!” The young man’s face crumpled, but his words didn’t lose their heart, nor their volume. “You told me he would be okay, y-you lying _bastard_!”

Tony stepped forward, pulling Will into his arms and holding him tight. “Kid, I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes a moment. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.. You gotta know I did everything I could to keep him safe..”

Will felt the rage, the fight, leave his body almost instantly, and it was replaced with an ache so painful it threatened to kill him on the spot. Mike was gone. He wasn’t able to get ahold of Jonathan, either; did that mean he’d lost his brother as well?

A weak sob finally escaped Will’s throat, and his arms wrapped tightly around Mr. Stark, his resolve cracking under the weight of the loss.

“I’m so sorry, Will..” Tony whispered once more, holding onto the young man, desperate to stop that pain in his heart. “We’ll make this right. I promise you, I’ll fix this.”

And if Tony Stark had ever made a promise he intended to keep, it was that one he’d made to Will Byers that night.

He did, in fact, keep his promise.


End file.
